


Where No Man Has Really Gone Before

by Arcadii



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild S&M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadii/pseuds/Arcadii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether on the bridge or off, the captain likes to be in command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where No Man Has Really Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tenuous Non-Bond Between Master and Slave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25573) by Pamdizzle/. 



Title: Where No Man Has Really Gone Before  
Author: Arcadii  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: NC17  
Genre: AU Abrams universe, AU Alternate Universe  
Story Type: Bottom Spock, Erotica, First Time, Post STID, Romance  
Warning: Adult Content, Bondage (mild) Dominance/submission, kink, slave fic, toys  
Disclaimer: No profit is being made, no offense is intended – I hallucinated the whole thing! At least that’s what the little green men told me to say just before they ate my brain.  
Beta: Spikesgirl58  
Chapter: 1  
Finished: Yes/One-Shot  
Summary: Whether on the bridge or off, the captain likes to be in command.  
A/N: With special thanks to Pamdizzle without whose inspiration and encouragement this story would not have come about. I’d also like to thank my personal cheering section, Spikesgirl58 and Gattodoro whose gentle (mostly) persuasion (vicious elbowing) for me to complete (just finish it, dammit!) something and then beta it have earned my eternal gratitude!

 

 

 

Thinking back, Jim didn’t know what got into him sometimes. It’s not surprising that he was a little bent with a heavy leaning toward control what with his AWOL mother and a step-dad that liked to beat the hell out of him. What was surprising was his austere Vulcan First Officer’s willingness which bordered on a need to go along with it.

Jim had felt their attraction ever since Spock tried to strangle him on the bridge and a tenuous link developed between them. Jim could feel Spock’s silent mental strain for control of his body’s physical reactions whenever the captain would get too close, which he did often for that very response. Apparently Spock was unaware of their link, else he’d put a stop to it, Jim was sure.

Then after Spock almost died and Jim risked his career to save him, he started dreaming about punishing the Vulcan for giving into death, for not fighting enough to survive and get back to him . . . Nyota wasn’t even a blip on Jim’s scanner. Each dream was more detailed on what he would do to the helpless Vulcan and he wasn’t surprised to find the evidence of full satisfaction in his sheets in the morning.

Kirk started researching the specs of several ‘pleasure aids’ on the computer and programming his personal replicator in their formation before using his considerable talents to erase his trail. After the captain’s demotion, he visualized using his assortment of toys on Spock for his betrayal to the Admiralty of Jim’s Prime Directive breach when he saved the Vulcan’s ass. The fantasies fueling those orgasms were almost worth losing  
the Enterprise . . . almost!

Then he’d gotten his ship back and crossed paths with Khan, though he should have been expecting the difference in appearance from ‘Old’ Spock’s memories of his universe, considering hardly anything gibed with his own. Needless to say, disparity notwithstanding, the memories of that other reality came flooding into him and he could not . . . no, would not go through the pain of losing his Vulcan again. And if dying and being resurrected taught him anything, it taught him to not take anything for granted.

Hearing the buzzer on his quarters, he called, “Enter,” and smiled enigmatically as he couldn’t help thinking, _Come into my parlor, said Captain Spider to Mr. Fly. _The pneumatic door slid open revealing a tall and handsome Vulcan dressed in Starfleet blue. His voice was welcoming yet firm as he commanded, “Come in, Spock.”__

“You wished to see me, Sir?” Jim felt the shudder through the one-way link as Spock mentally shook himself in a bid for self control, the pleasure from the captain’s voice and being in his presence when he’d feared its loss was almost more than he could bear. 

“Yes, I wanted your opinion on these items.” The young, blond captain indicated the towel-covered desk, his blue eyes soft and seductive as he maneuvered the Vulcan in front of the small table and whisked the cover away before moving behind that ram-rod straight back. At the soft intake of breath, Jim positioned his hands on Spock’s shoulders, his thumbs massaging the slightly cooler flesh of the unclothed neck. He let all of the stored up images of him using these ‘toys’ on his first officer run through his mind as the background link burst wide open when they were connected skin-to-skin.

Overwhelmed by the raw emotion and images bombarding his consciousness, Spock groaned and dropped to his knees, wanting what he was seeing in the human’s mind to happen in reality as well, “Yes please, Captain, command me.”

Removing his hands, Jim knelt down next to Spock, “I don’t want to unduly influence you, Spock. You have to give into me of your own free will . . . think about it first.”

Spock’s eyes dilated until the soft, human brown irises were swallowed up entirely by black. Jim was a witness to something he thought he’d never see, his first officer swallowing convulsively and then he stammered until his voice became firm with resolve. “I-I do not n-need t-to think about it Jim, it is something that I have wanted since I tried to strangle you. I wanted your hands on me, forcing me to obey you, but I could not let my weakness sway me. I had to stop the illogical distraction by getting you away from me, off of the ship and consequently out of danger. Instead, I nearly killed you and then Khan succeeded. If McCoy had not discovered a way to bring you back, I do not think I would have survived it.”

Leaning forward, Jim took the delectable Cupid’s bow in a soft kiss. “I wouldn’t have survived it, either, Spock. That’s why armed with ‘Old Spock’s memories, I went into the warp core before you could.” Rubbing his calloused thumb against the angular cheek bone, he smiled before kissing his heart’s desire one more time. “Alright, since we’re both on the same page . . . strip!”

“Indeed.” Was all Spock said as his eyebrow rose fluidly to the edge of his immaculate bangs before taking one more moment to stare at his captain and complying, he shrugged out of the blue velour. 

Before the shirt was completely divested, Kirk, after standing so he could view the show more easily became impatient and wrenched the offending garment off before tossing it to the floor. He eyed the kneeling Vulcan appreciatively as he began to rise. “Don’t get up; I want you at my feet as you crawl around on the floor, naked for my pleasure.”

Spock nodded his acquiescence as he unfastened his pants, sliding them as well as his regulation briefs down his firm thighs and to his knees. He reached behind him to unfasten his boots and pulled them off along with his black socks before balancing on one knee and then the other to slide off his remaining clothing. His eyes lowered until they caught on the bulge at Kirk’s groin and then he folded his bare arms at his back in a kneeling form of parade rest. “I have done your bidding, Cap . . .”

“Call me Master, Jim interjected as his swollen and throbbing penis twitched in his trousers. “Spock, you had a chance to get a good look at what was on this tray. Have you ever used any of these toys yourself or has anyone else ever used them on you?”

A green flush suffused the Vulcan’s face and in a low voice, he said, “No, Mast . . .”

“Speak up, Slave!” Kirk barked and smiled at the low moan emitting from Spock’s throat as his verdant erection quivered. The captain had played a hunch that his First Officer would experience more excitement if he was placed in a lowly state when commanded and as usual, his hunch wasn’t wrong.

The blush now reached the tips of the pointed ears, as Spock said louder, “No Master, I have never used the implements myself, nor have they ever been used on me by another individual!”

The captain growled, “Good, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll keep it that way . . . I don’t share!” Reaching forward, the captain picked up two tension clamps and said, “Now then, I think we’ll start out with something small.” The ambient climate in the captain’s cabin as well as most of the ship was set to a slightly cooler temperature than what was comfortable for a Vulcan. That’s why Spock wore thermal uniforms and without any clothing at all, it didn’t take long for his body to react. His nipples were already drawn up tight and a deep emerald in color as the captain opened the flat jaws of one clamp, letting it close tightly over the taut flesh. 

Kirk was disappointed that there was no reaction, but knew that it would be harder for his Vulcan to be stoic when the pressure was removed and the blood rushed back to the neglected flesh. Determined to get a response out of Spock, the captain took the other clamp and pinched it over a proud ear tip. His Vulcan shuddered; it was slight, but still there, so he leant forward and blew warm air over the irresistible flesh. The shiver was more pronounced as a groan was added and the heavy cock, already at attention, began to drool copiously. 

Switching to the unadorned ear, Kirk swirled his saliva-slicked tongue over and in the object of long fascination. He could feel Spock trying to control his reflexes, including his breathing. The captain clicked his tongue and whispered in the tortured appendage, “Ah, ah, ah. Don’t use your vaunted Vulcan control, you’ve given it to me, remember? Let go, let yourself experience everything I’m doing to you.”

The body before him trembled from pleasure as the dark head nodded almost bonelessly and his respirations increased into short pants before murmuring, “Yes, Master!”

“Open your eyes, Slave. I want _you _to pick the next item off of the tray and then hand it to me, begging me to use it on you.”__

Kirk was afraid that might have been a touch too far, as he felt resistance in the link, but the capitulation was a quick one as the long, slender form leant forward and without hesitation picked up a ball stretcher. It was almost a work of art with the material of the strap being made from the silk of an Andorian ice spider, coveted across the galaxy for its strength and sensuous smoothness. The strap was dyed cobalt blue with adjustable platinum studs that fastened tightly around the balls, constricting them. Then with the help of gravity, the pendulous clear crystal weights hanging by the thinnest threads of Bajoran duranium stretched the scrotum tautly. “Please, Master, your lowly slave wants to wear this for you and I am begging you to place it on me so that I may be more aesthetically pleasing to you.”

“Stand and spread your legs wider, Slave.” The captain commanded. It took all of Jim’s own control not to shoot his wad in his pants like an adolescent school boy.

Standing, but still at parade rest, his arms firmly crossed over the small of his back, Spock moaned as he felt the light touch on his balls become tighter and the material was strapped around him, squeezing his testes before his master gently lowered each crystal. The weight was delicious as it stretched him and he mewled helplessly as his master sent each crystal to gently swing through the arch of his thighs. Kirk stood back to appreciate his Vulcan. “My god, Spock, you’re beautiful like this!”

Jim reached back to the tray and took off a cock ring, wondering if he shouldn’t use it on himself before sliding it over the flared double ridges and down the jade green shaft to rest tightly against the base of the rock-hard Vulcan phallus. “I know I said to let go, but I’m not ready for you to cum yet. You . . . will wait until I’m ready for your release and not until I order it, is that understood?”

Spock kept his eyes demurely down as he allowed his blood free reign to rush to his skin in what he knew his master would think was a becoming green blush as he said, “Yes, my Master.”

The last item needed a little preparation. It was a flesh colored, graduated ball butt plug that vibrated. From the tray, Jim picked up the container of hypo allergenic warming lube that smelled and tasted of cinnamon . . . his personal favorite, and coated all of the balls on the implement and then walking around growled, “Bend over and spread your butt cheeks.” 

“Yes, Master,” Spock said dutifully before complying. The dangling crystals swung, catching the light and reflecting prisms around the cabin as their weight tugged on his scrotum, dragging several quick inhalations and a groan out of the Vulcan. 

Again, the sight of a compliant Spock on wanton display before him was almost more than Jim could handle as he shuddered before severely controlling his own need for release. He touched his damp fingers to the tightly furled aperture, massaging the lubricant into the soft and virginal flesh. The inborn sense of explorer/conqueror had Jim wanting his finger to be the first thing of a sexual nature that Spock had ever felt there, so he gently probed the tightness with the tip of his finger.

Jim was emboldened by Spock’s moan and a shifting of his hips that jingled the crystals of the ball stretcher together. He then pushed more firmly until his finger fought past the tight ring of muscle and he was embedded to the first knuckle. Working the lube into the tight orifice, he regretfully pulled out, promising himself that soon it would be more than just his finger _where no man had gone before._

He slid the first and smallest of the balls past the anal lips, working it in and out easily to the music of Spock’s gasps. There was more resistance to the second, so he reached around and fingered the weeping head of the magnificent alien cock. Spock shuddered and groaned as his anal muscles contracted and released, greedily sucking at the graduated balls while his master worked them in and out of the spasming ass until they were fully seated. 

Flicking the control on the end to low, he watched with delight as Spock’s eyes widened in surprise and his whole body trembled. The Vulcan’s throat bobbed as he swallowed convulsively, enflaming the captain’s already throbbing erection. “Stand straight.” He whispered in the ear with the clamp as he flicked the device with the wet tip of his tongue. 

Spock trembled, his voice quivering as he said, “Yes, Master!” His eyes rolled and their lids trembled from the rapid movement as the skin around them tightened with tension. 

Kirk could feel the link flaring with need as he sucked on the tortured ear tip and whispered, “Soon, my lovely one, soon.” He took the lips with a bruising kiss, not waiting for them to part before forcing his way in. He felt the Vulcan’s muscles quake, telegraphing their movement as well as the intention in the link to embrace his captain, but before Spock could stir a command was barked at him. “Don’t you dare move, Slave; I didn’t give you permission to touch me.”

The slight tremble that Spock’s body had been exhibiting evolved into a full blown shudder as he struggled to comply. The movements of his body sent the crystals into a tinkling dance which added to the Vulcan’s almost overwhelming stimulation. “Yess, Masssterr!” He hissed as the pressure became an almost exquisite pain.

Kirk reached around and nudged the control of the vibrator up one more notch and ordered, “Kneel, Slave, kneel at your master’s feet.” The almost palsied Vulcan dropped to his knees and groaned as the once slight weight on his scrotum was beginning to pull almost unbearably. “Now that you’re down there, open my pants and pull me out.” Kirk shuddered himself at the sensual feeling of those elegant long-fingered and yet incredibly strong hands as they closed around his fevered cock and pulled him free of his clothing.

Spock’s body was almost vibrating, his skin flushed a beautiful green and he was uncharacteristically biting at his lower lip. Jim’s heart swelled with lust and love equally at the sight. Reaching out, he tipped the narrow jaw upward and whispered commandingly, “Open your eyes. I want to see them as you suck me.”

There was hunger in the deep pools of ebony as Spock licked his lips to moisten them and also a minute amount of nerves as the link dutifully reported back to the captain. The verdantly full lips opened and engulfed his master’s drooling cock as Spock’s smooth tongue tasted and caressed the pleasantly musky flesh. After choking from drawing the engorged penis too quickly and too far down his throat, an enthusiastic Spock became more cautious, now only sucking in just past the head. 

It wasn’t long before Spock learned how deep to take his master’s member, swallowing it down to massage the thickness with his soft palate and throat before inching it back out to suck on the mushroom shaped head. Cupping Spock’s jaw with his hands, the soft pads of his fingers resting over the Vulcan’s face and ears, it took all of Kirk’s control to thrust gently into the willing mouth. The tenuous link swelled, engulfing the emotions and sensations of both and entwining them into one.

_The part that still thought of itself as the captain knew they were close, but felt the frustration of the part that used to be Spock. They felt the heavy weight that dangled between their legs and reaching down they loosened the strap of the cock ring. That small friction was all it took for their testicles to fight to empty themselves of their accumulated semen. The shared orgasm was explosively overwhelming with their sight graying out and everything going black._

Jim was the first to regain consciousness from where he’d evidently slid to the deck, his fall broken by a very lumpy Vulcan. “Oh shit, Spock!” The captain rolled off of his recumbent first officer, checking his breathing and the ridiculously fast beat of his heart, relieved to find everything normal before removing all of his toys. He then forgot about the denseness of Vulcan bones and tried to pick up the deceptively thin being. He felt a twinge in his back and with a groan he exclaimed, “Jesus, Spock, you gotta weigh a ton.” 

Opting for a firemen’s carry, he was able to get his unconscious first officer over to his bunk just as the smudge of eyelashes began to flutter. His flesh felt chilled to Jim’s touch so he covered Spock with a thermal blanket from his closet and with a grin said, “You’re out of uniform, Mr. Spock.”

The corners of the pliant mouth turned up into a Spockian smile as the human brown eyes inherited from his mother were filled with warmth. “As are you, Captain, but if we put ourselves on report, the explanation may be compromising when they are reviewed.”

The captain felt the need to be kissed through the link, and he leant in to comply. All of a sudden he felt something different along their connection, like bubbles rising through liquid sunshine and he knew that Spock was laughing in the only place that he was capable . . . in his mind. It was a wonderful feeling that tickled his own insides and it was doubly so when he realized why his Vulcan was laughing. “You did that on purpose.”

The brown eyes twinkled, “Of what do you refer, my Jim?”

“You tricked me into kissing you and giving myself away because you know about the link.” His tanned cheeks flushed crimson as Jim mock-glared.

“Then you did not wish to kiss me, my Jim?” If Jim didn’t know any better, he’d almost swear that Spock was playing at a pout.

Actions speak louder than words as Jim leant over and covered the Vulcan lips with his own until they parted and he joyfully let his tongue dance with its only partner. Once the kiss was finished, Jim lingered, whispering, “That’ll teach you to tease your captain, my own.”

Spock shivered, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the warm breath ghosting over his mouth or from being reminded of his position in his t’hy’la’s heart. He felt concern along their link that he might be cold and watched the wonder on Jim’s face when Spock sent, _We would generate more warmth under the blanket together than I am able to do alone. _Jim bowing to the logic of the situation, climbed under the blanket and snuggled with his Vulcan.__

Aloud Spock said, “I have known about our link since it spontaneously formed on the day that I tried to strangle you. The moment I touched you, I recognized you as my t’hy’la. It is a very special bond to Vulcan’s meaning a relationship that is not only a friend a brother or a lover, but encompasses all of those connections in one.”

“But why didn’t you say something?” Jim asked in confusion.

“Though I felt our connection, your emotionality was disturbing to me and I decided the most expedient course of action was to block it. Khan and your head-long rush to destroy yourself made that an impossibility.” The Vulcan said wryly.

Jim remembered the tears streaming down Spock’s face after he realigned the warp core and was dying from radiation exposure behind a locked, transparent aluminum door. He leant up on his elbow and traced the remembered wetness down the contoured cheeks with his fingers. “Oh God Spock, you were with me as I died. I’m so sorry you had to feel that.”

“The breaking of a bond is terribly painful, capable of stripping logic and reason from the surviving partner. I was literally insane when I chased Kahn down to San Francisco, feeling the physical need to end his life the way he did yours. I almost did not stop in time. Even with Nyota screaming and pounding on my flesh, the need to rend his head from his body was too great.” Spock felt the desolation of Jim’s loss rise up to swamp him as he fought the overwhelming emotions with a simple touch to the warm and vital being that he loved. 

Jim felt the grief well up along the link and though he didn’t know how to speak along their connection yet, he could send warm reassurances back. Desperate not to lose this new found tie, the captain looked for reassurances of his own as he asked, “Are we okay, Spock? You know, after what I did to you here tonight?” 

Spock modified the contact by pairing his index and middle fingers to caress the beloved face. He smiled as much as his Vulcan upbringing would allow, by a slight upturn of his lips and warmth in his eyes. “I have found that I do not wish to command either on the bridge or in our quarters, so yes, my Jim, we are as you say, okay.”

When he realized what Spock was doing with his fingers Jim’s blue eyes brightened to match his smile. “I know what that means, you’re kissing me Vulcan style and it tickles, but it feels nice, too.” Leaning forward with his warm breath wafting over his lover’s lips, Jim said, “I’ll kiss you my way and you kiss me yours.”

The languid kissing, the shared body warmth and the expended energy produced a lethargic contentment in the two men as they floated on a cloud of happiness that neither of them had felt before. Their bodies entwined on the narrow bunk as if they’d done it all of their lives, they drifted off into a justifiably exhausted sleep.

 

~ _The End _~__


End file.
